


Keeping Secrets

by eso16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Louis, Bottom Harry, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Harry in Panties, Light Dom/sub, Lipgloss, M/M, PWP, Pain Kink, Panties, Panty Kink, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Top Louis Tomlinson, double hand job, i am so bad at tagging lol, mutual respect, not actual cheating, victoria secret - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eso16/pseuds/eso16
Summary: So, it wasn’t a hunch or a feeling or one big ‘i’m cheating on you’ sign; it was a bunch of little things that complied over a few months. A hint of perfume, a lick of strawberry lip gloss, a few late nights and Louis even caught Harry in a lie the other day. And everytime he tries to bring it up to Liam or Niall, he gets called crazy and the topic is brushed off.But this,This is something Louis can’t ignore.OR The not so cheating fic where Louis gets a little paranoid
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	Keeping Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! let me know what you think as always, hopefully with this extra at home time I'll be writing more :-) I hope you guys are all safe and healthy. If you have any ideas for one shots, let me know! you can find me on twitter - @finecherryy

It wasn’t exactly one big thing that got Louis’ attention. He likes to think that he’s generally a reasonable, logical person, someone who wouldn’t just accuse his boyfriend of cheating without _some_ sort of evidence. So, it wasn’t a hunch or a feeling or one big ‘I’m cheating on you’ sign; it was a bunch of little things that complied over a few months. A hint of perfume, a lick of strawberry lip gloss, a few late nights and Louis even caught Harry in a lie the other day . And everytime he tries to bring it up to Liam or Niall, he gets called crazy and the topic is brushed off.

But _this_ ,

This is something Louis can’t ignore.

He’s off work today, a virus is running through his tiny office and all of the employees were asked to work from home until it’s gone. It’s Friday and he managed to get all of his work done in the previous days. So, as a little surprise for his wonderful boyfriend, Louis decides to clean the house. Valentine’s day is this weekend and Harry would surely appreciate the gesture, even if he does come in after Louis and do it all over again. And so he mops the kitchen and vacuums their living room and dusts absolutely everything, he even organizes the fridge for fucks sake. (Out of love or pure boredom? The world will never know).

The trouble only starts when he gets to their bedroom - he was gathering up laundry and fixing up their hanging clothes when he finds something. 

“What the fook?” he asks himself, picking up a pink bag with the words _**VICTORIA SECRET** _ plastered on the front of it. The bag is completely empty except for a receipt and Louis doesn’t even want to look at it, but he does. There are all the things Louis noticed before: perfumes, lip gloss, and panties. His mind is racing, because he wasn’t even looking for anything and yet here it is. Here’s the item that connects all the dots: Harry is cheating on him with a goddamn _girl_ . He’s buying her fucking _panties_. Louis is seeing red; he’s angry, he’s confused, he’s upset and mostly he’s terrified. Terrified that this person he’s loved wholeheartedly for so many years, doesn’t love him anymore.

And then, as if the Gods above are messing with him, his phone rings. It’s Harry, of course, because he always calls on his way home from work. Louis hadn’t even realized how much time had passed, though it doesn’t help that he didn’t get up until well past noon. He stares at his phone for a minute, realizing that he can’t accuse Harry of cheating and break up with him over the phone. With shaky hands he takes a deep breath and presses ‘Accept’. 

“Hi, love,” He greets his boyfriend, his brain screaming, _lying, cheating, no good sack of shit, how could you do this to me?_ , “How was work?” He’s pacing around the bedroom now, _their_ bedroom, trying to think of where else he can stay until he finds a new place. 

“Oh, it was crazy! Apparently there was some insane sale going on today and nobody told me,” He laughs, and then there’s a pause, “but I was calling to tell you that I’m gonna be home late again tonight, Nick wants to workshop with me.” It’s Louis' turn to pause this time, closing his eyes. Another lie, he's probably going to meet some bird and drill into her.

“Should I order you some takeaway?” The older boy offers, because it’s quite literally the only thing he can think of besides, _he’s going to fuck a girl, he’s going to fuck a girl, he’s going to fuck a girl._

“No, no! Don’t wait up for me, Nick and I will grab a bite later. Maybe see what Zayn is up to?” Harry rushes out and Louis nearly deflates like a balloon, feeling so frustrated that all he can do is say okay and hang up the phone. It really hits him then, that Harry is cheating on him. Even when he says it out loud, it doesn’t feel real. It doesn’t make sense. He’s lost interest in their relationship and would rather finger bang some skirt than eat dinner with Louis.

Louis blames himself for not being good enough, not seeing the signs of a failing relationship. He blames Harry for not saying something sooner, for moving on without giving Louis so much as a notice. He doesn’t want to ‘see what Zayn is up to’ like Harry suggested, he wants to slash his boyfriend’s car tires, piss on his windshield, maybe light the whole car on fire. Of course, he’s not actually going to do any of those things. Instead he grabs a beer, puts a frozen pizza in the oven, and waits for Harry to come home.

/ / /

“Oh, I didn’t think you’d be awake.” Harry says quietly as he walks in the door. It’s way later than he wanted to be gone, but his plans ran over. Louis doesn’t say anything as he shuffles in, shedding his coat, “How’s Zayn?” Today was ridiculously stressful, and Harry is completely exhausted. All he wants is a nice cup of tea and a good cuddle from Louis. 

“I didn’t go.” His boyfriend states flatly, “do you think I’m some sort of idiot?” Harry freezes in his spot just from Louis’ tone, confusion really sets in when he realizes what the other boy just said.

“Sorry?” He asks, turning around and walking into the living room, sitting on the couch next to a silent Louis, “Is everything alright?” Worry fills his mind, because Louis never acts like this, especially not with Harry.

“No, Harry, everything’s not alright!” He nearly yells, jumping up and pacing around the room like Harry has seen him do so many times before. “Were you ever gonna tell me? Or were you just gonna move on without me and just leave one day?” Louis’ tone is venomous, Harry is more confused than ever. He stands up too, then, trying to get his boyfriend back on the couch so that they can sit and talk about whatever’s got him so upset.

“What are you-” Harry starts, but he’s cut off by a sarcastic laugh.

“I mean shit, Harry, when was the last time you even _thought_ about fucking a girl? 2011?” Louis continues, harshly dodging the younger boy’s attempts to put a hand on his shoulder, to try and get him to just calm down. Harry’s brain is swirling, why is Louis talking about having sex girls? 

“Babe, I don’t understand-” He tries again and this time Louis does yell.

“I mean, did you really think you wouldn’t get caught? Do you really think I wouldn’t notice?” He shouts, his arms flailing and his eyes wild, “You couldn’t even hide the fucking bag!” 

“Please stop yelling,” Harry requests, trying to wrap his head around the situation, “What bag, Louis? You’re not making sense.” It’s the first few sentences he’s got out since Louis started talking in the first place. Louis stops pacing and turns to face Harry, halfway across the room, but he feels so far away. There’s a pause where they just stare at each other, and he doesn’t look like Louis anymore.

“I know that you’re cheating on me with a girl.” 

Harry’s mind goes absolutely blank, because this has to be a joke, right?

“The lip gloss, the perfumes, the panties and only God knows what else. Do you even know how much money you’ve spent on this bird? Cause I saw the fucking receipt.” And that’s when everything clicks into place. 

“Oh,” Is all he can say, trying to figure out how to even begin to explain this.

“Oh? Fucking oh?! I accuse you of cheating on me and all you say is oh?!” Louis screams, and Harry feels his face heating up, mind still running in ridiculous circles. He brings his hand down to pull out the tube of lip gloss in his pocket. 

“I-... I bought all of that for myself,“ Harry says quietly and again, he’s met with a sarcastic laugh and his chest aches, “I’m sorry, I should have talked to you about it, but-”

“Really, Harry? That’s the best that you can come up with?” Louis asks, and Harry does pull the tube of lipstick then, handing it to him. “Fuck that,” He spits, throwing it on the ground. 

“And you know what? Fuck this, I’m going to sleep at Zayn’s.” Louis grumbles, turning to walk up the stairs. And in his state of panic, Harry does the only thing he can think to do next; he unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down to his ankles.

“Louis, wait,” He calls, stepping out of his jeans and pulling his shirt up a little, revealing the lacy maroon panties he’s been wearing all day.

“Wait for-” Louis cuts himself off this time, turning around to see Harry standing there. 

“I was gonna surprise you,” He confesses and Louis makes his way back into the living room, “On Valentine’s Day. I had, like, this whole thing planned out.” Harry stares at his feet, listening to how uneven Louis is breathing in the deadly quiet home. And something in the air shifts, the tension turns from anger.

“I-” He starts, eyes trailing up to Harry’s face, “I didn’t know that you liked to wear panties.” Harry feels himself blushing even further and then Louis is standing right in front of him, staring at his waist. 

“I didn’t know either, I guess. I was just, um, I was looking online for different ways to like,” It’s funny that even after all these years Harry still gets embarrassed talking about these things, “mix things up? And do something special on Valentine’s Day so… I’ve been, like, trying some new things.” Louis takes a deep breath and, for the first time in what feels like years, meets Harry’s eyes. And then he’s gently pushing the curly haired boy backwards until his back hits the wall.

“Hmm, like what?” Louis questions, and Harry laughs nervously. 

“Um,” He starts, head spinning, “Well, I thought about getting my nipples pierced or like, dressing up and—“ Harry stops himself, feeling far too ashamed to continue because it sounds absolutely _ridiculous_ when he has to say it out loud like this. 

“Go on,” Louis encourages, putting a gentle hand on his hip. Harry might just pass out, feeling like there’s not enough air in the room for the two of them. “How many did you buy, what do they look like?” And Jesus, he’s getting _hard_ , his cock growing in the small panties, peaking out for both of them to see. 

“They, uh, I bought four pairs, I think,” Harry starts, cheeks burning, “There’s one that’s lacy & pink, and um black ones wi-with little hearts on them, and a red thong, and-“ 

“And these,” Louis marvels, running his fingers across the waistband. Harry holds his breath, waiting not so patiently for whatever is coming next. “What else did you buy?” His voice is quiet, gentle and yet so pushy. Nowhere near the booming, angry voice that was just threatening to leave. 

“I-I got that tube of lipstick that you threw on the floor, it looked really nice in the store.” Harry whispers, looking down at where it lays on the carpet behind them, “And a couple of perfumes and lotions that I thought you would like.” Louis hums at this, grabbing his hips with both hands and getting in his face. 

“Always trying to please me, aren’t you?” The older boy murmurs, kissing Harry’s neck lightly. “You know I have to punish you, right?” He whispers, gripping his hips a little tighter. Harry’s breath catches in his throat, feeling like he’s got whiplash. A minute ago Louis was moving out and now Harry can see the outline of his hardening cock in his jeans.

“Yeah? What for?” Harry questions, keeping his hands at his sides though his fingers twitch with the desire to touch. Louis’ hands travel up his waist, fingers gentle as he carefully takes Harry’s shirt off. 

“Keeping secrets,” He mumbles, turning the younger boy around and pushing him towards the stairs, “Coming home late, buying panties without so much as a picture of you in that Victoria Secret dressing room.” Harry’s skin is tingling in anticipation as they make their way to the bedroom. “And most importantly, for not offering to suck my dick with that lip gloss on.” He’s gently pushed up the stairs, and Harry can feel his boyfriend’s wicked smile even behind his back.

“Turn around, hands behind your back.” He orders once they get to the door of their bedroom, making Harry’s knees go just a little weak. 

“Yes, sir.” He whispers, walking carefully into their bedroom. Turning around, he goes to take off his panties when he is halted by the sound of Louis snapping his fingers. His back straightens immediately, but he doesn’t move, holding his breath.

“Keep them on,” Louis instructs, his voice making the younger boy’s knees a little weak, “I think I’m going to spank you until your skin matches the color of those knickers you bought for yourself.” Harry’s breath catches, but he obediently puts his hands behind his back and waits. His heart is pounding in his chest, these panties aren’t just a pink or red, they’re a deep, purpley maroon. Louis is moving around the room, but Harry doesn’t dare look at where he’s going or what he’s doing.

“Do you need the handcuffs or will you be good for me?” Louis asks quietly, running a cold finger down Harry’s spine, just to give him goosebumps. 

“I’ll be good,” Harry promises, and this earns yet another sarcastic chuckle, but this one sends a zip of excitement up his spine.

“We’ll see about that,” Louis offers casually. Harry hears him sigh and then gentle hands are pulling him backward, towards the bed. He sits down, pulling Harry with him so that he is draped across the older boy’s lap like a throw blanket. Harry is ridiculously hard, his cock pressed against Louis’ thigh, trapped in the panties, forcing a whine to slip from his throat. Every sensation feels like electricity on his skin.

“None of that, now.” Louis hushes him, adjusting his legs so that Harry’s cock hangs untouched between them. It feels like a blessing and a curse all the same. Harry holds onto the arm Louis places on his back to hold him steady, gripping it with both hands in anticipation.

“These do look very nice on you, princess.” He praises, making Harry’s insides squirm, “Maybe I’ll buy you some more and have you put on a fashion show for me, how does that sound?” Harry nods adamantly, his toes wiggling where they’re planted on the floor. 

“Yes, please.” He says, because he would say yes to just about anything Louis asks of him. He runs a light hand over the pale skin on Harry’s ass, the younger boy takes a breath in preparation. 

“Will you count for me?” Harry goes to answer, say _yes, sir_ and _thankyou,_ but he doesn’t get the chance. Louis does the first three in quick succession _leftrightleft_ and he doesn’t start off gentle, he never has with Harry. 

“One, two three,” The younger boy rushes out, sounding more like a gasp than anything else. His head drops, fingers gripping at the warm flesh on Louis' arm. His cock twitches, his skin tingles. Then, he picks up a brutal pace, barely giving Harry a second to breath before his hand is coming down again. His counting turns to whining rather quickly, head going fuzzy and fingers going numb from holding onto so tight. 

“You’re doing so good for me, love.” He hears Louis say, taking a break to knead at the flesh he’s been assaulting.

“Thank you, thank you,” Harry slurs, “Love you so much.” Because, really, it’s the only thing he can say. 

“I love you more, princess,” Louis laughs, probably because Harry’s slipping into subspace and not exactly being subtle about it. His hand wanders down, fingers tracing the inside of Harry’s thighs. His cock is throbbing between his legs, precum surely dripping into his panties and down onto the floor. For a second, he thinks Louis might go easy on him, might give him some relief. His fingers get _so close_ , practically grazing the maroon lining, but he pulls back at the last second. Harry hadn’t even realized he was holding his breath until he lets it go in a drawn out cry. 

“Do you want to keep going?” His boyfriend asks gently, bringing Harry back to reality even if only for a moment. 

“Yes,” Harry responds immediately, “Yes, please, more.” This could be considered begging and again, he hears Louis chuckle. He starts out at a slower pace than before, making the impact itself feel more intense, powerful. The once tingling pain is now a deep burning, Harry feels it in his bones. He loses track of the numbers at some point, giving out cries instead of actual words, but Louis doesn’t mention it. He feels it in his spine, his fingertips, his _cock_. Harry doesn’t even realize that he was crying until Louis carefully pulls him up on his feet, wiping the tears away with gentle touches.

“You did so well for me, baby. So good.” He coos, placing a pillow on the ground, “Can you kneel for me, baby?” Harry does, dropping to the floor like a bag of potatoes, hands still held obediently behind his back. Louis sits down in front of him, a hand on his back to keep him steady. 

“Thank you, Louis. Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Harry chants, closing his eyes as Louis strokes his face slowly. Harry is kissed for the first time in what feels like years, pliant in Louis’ hands. He feels so light, so loved that if Louis weren’t here to tether him down he might just float away. 

And _finally_ Louis takes his cock out of the maroon panties, terribly hard and an angry red color. Harry simply can’t help the way his head drops onto Louis’ shoulder, or the guttural groan that forces its way out of his throat. Louis shushes him, slowly stroking his dick in a tight fist. 

“Louis, please.” The younger boy whines, trying and failing to buck his hips up into Louis’ fist.

“Keep that up and you’ll whine yourself into another punishment.” He warns, the sternness back in his voice. Harry nods, biting his lips and closing his eyes because if Louis doesn’t let him cum he might just cry again. 

“Good boy.” He whispers with far too much fondness in his voice. “You ready to come for me, baby?” Harry can only nod again. His jaw drops open when Louis pulls his own cock out, just as hard as his own, and he jacks them off _together._ And all Harry can do is watch, trying to catch his breath because their cocks are flush together. The slide, the heat, the intensity makes Harry’s head spin.

“I’m close, close,” Harry warns him and Louis pulls back a little bit, much to Harry’s dismay. 

“Cum for me, Hazza.” Louis commands, scratching his nails down Harry’s back and it’s all he can take.

“Fuck,” He hears Louis mutter and he watches in amazement as they come together, painting both of their stomachs with thick white stripes of cum. Harry’s brain has turned to mush, and Louis is careful to pick him up again, pulling off the new (and ruined) panties before laying him down on his side in the bed. 

“I’m sorry for making you think that I was cheating on you,” He mumbles as Louis climbs in bed with him, a gentle hand running through the mess of ringlets that is Harry’s hair. 

“I’m sorry for accusing you of cheating on me.” Louis replies and Harry reaches out, grabbing his free hand and interlacing their fingers just because he can. They lay there in silence for a while, just enjoying their little bubble. They’ll have to get up soon to clean up, but not quite yet. The younger boy is terribly tired, work really was crazy, and he feels his eyes start to droop. 

“I love you,” Harry whispers, feeling like he can never say it enough.

“I love you more.”


End file.
